Operation: Get Evans to Date Me
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: When nothing goes right, James Potter decides to set up an elaborate plan to get Lily. Will she go for it? One-shot. For Si's birthday! :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how many times I wish I did...**

_**~~~This is for Si. Wherever she is, I hope she's okay**_

_**Happy Birthday, Consider this your present~~~**_

* * *

Lily Evans was on a mission. She stomped down the path to Hogsmeade, forgetting about the cool October air hitting her bare arms as she did. Mary's words, one of her best friends-or maybe _former_ best friends as of now-kept ringing in her head: _James and I are going to Hogsmeade today. _So instead of going out for a nice butterbeer with her mates, Lily decided to hole up in the library and sulk. Mary _knew_ that she fancied James since the end of last year. Sure she never actually said it out loud, but she made it obvious enough that Mary definitely knew she fancied him.

But on her way to the library, she ran into Sirius bloody Black, who gave her some very important information:

* * *

_"Out of my way, Black." Lily glared, attempting to push past him. "Shouldn't you be in detention anyways?" _

_"Just got out, actually. Thanks for the concern though." He replied cooly with a smirk. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" _

_"_Nothing, _has my knickers in a twist." Lily glared at him some more, her eyes piercing daggers. "Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade with your mates?" She rolled her eyes._

_"Nah, Prongs and Mary are there and..." Sirius raised both eyebrows and took a step back when he noticed Lily clenching her fists. "Whoah, Evans. No need to get violent..."_

_"I'm not violent, Black." She replied through gritted teeth, a pain in her chest each time she thought about Mary and Potter going on a _date.

_"You're in love with him." Sirius smirked, taking a daring a step closer. _

_"What?" Lily tried her best to look appalled, but she could feel her face heating up. "That's bloody disgusting, Black..." _

_"Shut up, Evans. It's quite obvious you're in love with Prongs. You know..." He smirked. "He's just trying to make you jealous. Figures nothing else will work."_

_"Really?" Lily stared at him for a moment. "But...What should I do?" She could not believe she was asking Sirius bloody Black for advice._

_"Go tell him you have some stupid Head's business that needs to be worked out." Sirius shrugged. And with that, he was back to walking down the corridor with his hands in his pockets. "Or just tell him you love him." He called over his shoulder. "He'll probably shag you right there." He chuckled. _

_"Shut up, Black!" Lily called back, blushing and rolling her eyes. "Thank you." She added before turning to go to Hogsmeade._

* * *

So that brought Lily here, stomping down the path to Hogsmeade as the cold nipped at her skin. As soon as she stepped foot into The Three Broomsticks, her eyes scanned the room for the traitor Mary. She saw her in a second, laughing in a booth. Lily stomped over there and opened her mouth to speak. "Mary I can_not_ believe you're here with...Remus?" She looked at the cuddled up couple in confusion.

"Yeah." Mary nodded, trying not to laugh. "Remus and I are dating now. Why can't you believe it? I told you I liked him."

"But I thought... I thought you were coming to Hogsmeade with Potter?" Lily said slowly.

"No," Mary shook her head. "I said that 'James and I are going to Hogsmeade today.' I never said I was going _with_ him." Lily could've sworn she saw Mary give a little smirk.

"Then where's..." Lily's eyes scanned the room in front of her, and she felt warm breath on the back of her neck.

"Looking for someone, Evans?" Potter's voice was quiet in her ear and she spun around quickly, feeling a chill through her spine.

"Uhhh, no..." Lily blushed, glancing up at his eyes. _Head's business, Lily. Just tell him that! _She thought to herself, but quickly blanked out.

"Seems like it." James raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you here with someone?"

"No."

"Then why do you have two drinks?"

James's eyes flickered to the two bottles of butterbeer in his hands and back to Lily's eyes. "That's simple, Evans. One for me. And one for you."

"But... you didn't know I'd come." Lily glanced up at him again.

"Let's just say, I have a messenger dog..." James chuckled, glancing over his shoulder.

Lily's eyes followed and sure enough, Black was sitting at the bar with his arm draped around Marlene-another one of Lily's friends-they were both smirking and waving. Peter and Dorcas were behind them, waving too. Peter looked ready to explode, but Lily thought he always did. "How did he get here bef-" she cut off her question, remembering about all of the Marauders' secret entrances into Hogsmeade. "What did he tell you?" Her cheeks heated up again, looking back to James.

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" James motioned to a booth in the corner with a small sign that read 'reserved.' His hazel eyes were smirking at her from behind his glasses.

Lily blushed slightly and nodded, following James to the booth. She stopped as he sat down, noticing the vase of lilies carefully placed off to the side and a single rose in front of the spot she was about to sit at. "There's no way you did all of this in the ten minutes it took me to get here." She looked at James questionably as she sat down.

"I know." James smirked back at her, admiring her beauty as she tried to figure it all out. "It was a lot of work, actually... not that I mind! Operation: G.E.T.D.M. It's been in progress for about a month now. Well, ever since the first week of school." He winked at her.

Lily felt her cheeks heat up again and she cleared her throat. "G.E.T.D.M.? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't leave out the 'Operation,' it makes it sound really cool." James said seriously, taking a sip of butterbeer and passing one to Lily. "Operation: Get Evans to Date Me." He said simply, studying her face for a reaction.

Lily stared at him for a moment and stifled a laugh. "Pott-James, you could have just asked..."

James cut her off with a snort. "Right. Because that's worked out so well before." He rolled his eyes. "We just had to get you to realize your true feelings for me. We've been working this out for a month, like I said. Thank Merlin Pads and Marls have been shagging since fifth year, they've finally become a couple for real, you know?" He decided now was an important time to add that in. "The first day back, Marls told Padfoot that Mary had been crushing on Remus for quite sometime, and she was fairly sure that you fancied me. I bloody danced around my room when Padfoot told me..." He blushed slightly but continued with his story. "So, Padfoot and I told Mary that we would set her up with Remus if she helped us out with a plan. Remus has fancied Mary for a while too, so it was time for them to get together anyway." He waved his hand as he spoke. "So, we all got together and Operation: G.E.T.D.M. was born. Any questions?"

"No questions..." Lily stared at him for a moment. "Apparently we can't trust Marlene with secrets when she's dating the gossip queen of the school." She rolled her eyes, picking up the rose from the table and smiling at it. "There's no thorns on this." She noted.

"I cut them off, didn't want you to hurt yourself." James chuckled sheepishly. "Can be quite pokey." He held up his hands as evidence to the sharpness of the thorns.

"James!" Lily reached over and took them without thinking. "You've cut up your hands!" She took out her wand and mumbled a healing spell, watching the wounds close up. "Better?" She asked, stroking the inside of his palms with her fingers.

"Brilliant..." James grinned at her with his goofy lopsided grin that she had grown to love. "You're holding my hands, Lily. Couldn't be better." He chuckled.

"Oh..." Lily blushed slightly as James laced their fingers together and held her hands properly. "And the lilies?" She asked, leaning over the table slightly as if a magnet were pulling her to him.

"Only natural." James whispered, leaning in as well.

Lily could feel his breath on her lips at this point, and her eyes fluttered shut.

James took a deep breath and suddenly pulled away.

"What?" Lily blushed, pulling back to the booth and covering her mouth. _Do I have bad breath?_ she thought to herself worriedly.

James must've noticed she was worried, because he quickly said, "Nothing's wrong with you, Evans."

"Then why don't you want to kiss me?" Lily asked softly.

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you, I'm just waiting to kiss my girlfriend." James shrugged, winking at Lily.

"Oh!" Lily blushed deeply and smiled. "Alright then." And with that, she leaned in again.

"Oh no, Lily. Don't you have something to ask me?" James smirked, holding out his hand to stop her lips from crashing into his.

"What?" Lily asked seriously, pulling away once again. She was becoming more frustrated by the second.

"You have to ask me out, Evans." James' smirk grew wider and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But aren't we already out on a date?" Lily whined.

"Yep."

"And I still have to-"

"Yep." James smirked at her. "It's only fair."

"Fine..." Lily huffed. "James Potter, would you be my boyfriend?"

"I think you ought to use that rose and get on one knee, and propose to me louder..." James teased, gesturing towards the rose.

"James!" Lily groaned.

"Fine, alright. Yes, Lily Evans, I would _love_ to be your boyfriend. And I would _love _to shag you until you can't possibly take it anymore-" James replied, but blushed slightly at Lily's raised eyebrow. "Ummm, Sirius said that you told him you wanted to shag me while you were talking to him earlier..."

"I didn't..." Lily blushed, biting her lip. "Well, I didn't tell him that..." She smirked slightly at him.

"Bloody hell, Evans." James chuckled, leaning over the table and pressing their lips together. "You're fantastic."

"I know." Lily laughed, grinning as his lips touched hers. "You're not a bad snog, Potter."

"That wasn't even my best, Evans. Just wait until later..." He winked at her, taking one of her hands across the table. "Operation G.E.T.D.M. was a success!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: This was a weird idea i came up with while in school last week. Jily is literally all I think about all the time. And like I said before, this is for Si's birthday, she just came back today! I'm so happy, I was really worried about her! Happy Birthday, my carrot!


End file.
